Red Dead Redemption: The Dangers Of Love
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another one shot slash between Jack and John. Contains incest, sex and all that good stuff. DO NOT read if you don't like that stuff! If you go against my warnings, I'am not responsible for whatever emotion/disgust you might have for the story. Enough said.


WARNING: Contains slash and incest. Meaning, that this is basically porn between two MEN who just so happen to be father and son. Yes, Jack's gay. Yes John comes off as both ways. Yes they have sex with each other. This is NOT and I repeat, is NOT for everyone. Just a few out there like myself. I write this to provide fairly decent entertainment for those who like this and I don't give a f- about those who don't. You have seen my warning and if you over step that next line, it is YOUR fault! Not mine. I stated what was in this so don't come complaining about this story simply because you might not like the fact someone is gay in it or that it's between a parent and their child.

Now that aside, for those who like this and read it, I hope you enjoy!

Btw: I did kind of stray from Red Dead's story line... Sorry! It was intentional though.

* * *

He's waited months... Too long for a boy of his age and level of impatience. During his waiting he felt he'd never see the man again. It felt like an eternity. Even when he and his mother were back safe and sound, he still had to wait...

Finally though, he heard the hero's voice one morning. He first thought he was only imagining it. But when Jack had looked out the window, none other than John Marston was approaching their home. It was no trick. The man was finally back!

The 15 year old felt like running out that instant and greeting him with the most warmest, loving hug he could muster. Yet he swallowed deeply, pushing his excitement aside. That would more than likely be uncomfortable for them booth in the long run. Not to mention, he was still aggravated that his father was away for so long and he wasn't about to let that go just yet.

So, Jack took a deep breath and he made his way out, a little after his mother had exited to greet John.

Jack bared witness to a hug and kiss between them. A kiss he knew Abigail didn't much care for... A kiss he longed for, from John and only John. He said nothing though and greeted the man in the proper way a son should.

* * *

That night, Jack didn't sleep. He was too heavy in thought of earlier. Like he would say, he was frustrated with John. Therefore he came off with a smart tone attitude every time his father asked something of him. He knew John hadn't a clue what was going on with him. Yet he just felt like distancing himself from his father.

Jack wasn't just irritated with John's absence. No, he was also frustrated with his own feelings he couldn't make out. His need for John... Jack never felt that until they were taken from him. Then, he missed the man. Missed him every day, missed him badly.

Jack's never desired anything so strongly like he did for his own father. He longed to just be next to him... Yet he knew too love another man, like he loved John was wrong... He knew loving his own father like that was wrong... He just couldn't help himself though.

Jack wasn't longing for much, just to feel John close to him. Too feel safe, like it use to be when he was little and would wake up from a nightmare. John always welcomed him to sleep inbetween them. John always spoiled him...

That was then though. Jack couldn't doo that now. He simply had to push his fears and need away.

*Creak*

Jack sighed, hearing the squeaks of the bed in the room not far from his. He knew all too well what was happening. The sounds from his parents room was only torture to him. Abigail got too be with John, be embraced by his love and she didn't even care - this much he knew as well.

Jack turned in his bed, now facing the wall. He pulled his blanket further up over him and clutched it tight. He allowed one tear to escape but that was it. He shut his eyes tightly, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. But it helped him fight the tears of loneliness away.

* * *

The next day, John took Jack out hunting. Although the boy enjoyed his book far more than he thought he'd enjoy John's little 'adventure', he agreed to go regardless.

He planned on not talking much and holding his frustrated attitude. But, John eventually got him talking... Got him laughing and smiling once they had managed to kill an elk or two.

Jack was proud, in himself and his father for actually starting to step up to the plate.

Jack had forgotten last night and was happy for a bit, until they got closer to the ranch. Then the emotions he could care less for began to overwhelm him again.

He suggested that he and John run off, become outlaws together. It was an innocent and desperate attempt to have John to himself, all to him.

John laughed at his sons words, not knowing how his amusement really affected the boy.

His words of reasoning outdone those dreamful of Jacks. The boy didn't push it. He sucked up the hurt and his uneasiness of returning back home; once again pretending nothing was wrong.

It seemed things were destined to remain that way for him... He'd never have what he wanted. He'd never speak the things he wanted to say. He'd only suffer.

* * *

Several days later, Jack had strayed off on his own. He grabbed his shotgun, his horse and went off to hunt. His target would be no one other than a grizzly.

It just hit him that day that he'd risk his life as an inexperienced hunter, to go after the vicious bear.

John has been ignoring him more and more these past days and he didn't like that one bit. Although he tended to ignore John himself. He still wanted John to try and break through his act. The man seemed to give up though. And Jack figured this was the only way to get the man's attention again. To worry John, if John even cared.

It was a crazy conclusion in such a short time. But Jack thrived off of John's attention. When he didn't have it, he thought the man was tired of him. So, now he would put John to the test.

...

John had just gotten the word from Uncle that Jack had headed off to hunt down a grizzly. The man's heart sunk in horror, fear, worry and anger ran through him at an indescribable level.

He threw his curses at the old man, as he headed for his horse. He mounted the animal and rode off, not wasting any time to find his boy.

Sometimes he didn't understand Jack... Why the kid always seemed to do the stupidest of things... Things that constantly worried him to death. John wanted to just shout to the boy how dumb he's been lately, to yell of how worried Jack always made him. He feared he'd lose the most important person in his life. Yet, he'd worry about his feelings later. Right now he was only focused on Jack's safety...

Soon, John came to the place where Rufus had led him. He called out his son's name worriedly and Jack thankfully replied, assuring John that he was alive and alright.

John quickly took care of the bear with the gun he'd just so happened to have with him, eliminating the threat to his son.

Jack hesitantly came from behind the cover of the rock he was hiding at. He knew what was to come next, from the look in John's eyes.

The scolding came, along with a lecture. It was only out of worry. Then, John pulled him into a hug, and Jack couldn't believe it.

"For such a bright boy, you sure do act awfully stupid... What were you thinkin'?" John asked, nearly in a whisper. His head was down and silent tears fell.

Jack didn't notice though, and unknowingly snuggled into John's chest, letting his own tears soak into the man's shirt.

"I thought you didn't care much about me..." The boy barely got out. "I wanted to test you..."

"That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever done..." John pulled the boy away to stare into his eyes. "You're the most precious thing to me." John wasn't thinking, he gripped the boy by his chin, tilting his head further up.

John leaned down, and kissed Jack softly, utterly surprising the teen.

Jack would've returned it, if only he could come back to his senses. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he had died and gone to heaven.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again..." John whispered, his lips lingering over Jack's.

"O-okay.." Jack choked out.

"Now, let's get you back home." John stepped back, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck and leading him to their horse.

Their ride was in silence, both thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

The following night, after a bath and an awkward dinner, Jack lay in his bed. He touched his lips, still able to feel John's on his. He missed it... He wanted the man too kiss him again.

"You alright?" Suddenly he heard John ask, and he looked over to see the man standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, ain't nothing I can't handle." Jack said.

"You were quiet all the way here." John spoke, walking into the room. He shut the door, locking it.

"I was thinkin'" Jack stated, wondering what it was that his father was up to now. John never just came in without asking first.

"About?" The man questioned, taking a seat at the edge of Jack's bed.

"That kiss." The teenager stated bluntly, despite his growing nervousness.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I was caught up in the m-" John was interrupted.

"I want another." Jack demanded. Suddenly John had a wide eyed stare on his son.

"No, what happened was wrong. We can't do anything like that again." He stated firmly.

"I don't care. I want it. I want you." Jack persisted.

"No boy. I can't do that to ya." John fought back.

"B-"

"Enough!" The man growled.

"Well, fine!" Jack exclaimed, sitting up. "I guess I'm just forced to suffer, aren't I?!" He questioned, a glare n his father.

"I don't think it's fair that ma gets too be with you and I don't... She doesn't care about what you do... It's just some routine between married couples..." Jack was trying so hard not to let his tears fall. "But me... I need you. I don't think I can go on without you..." His voice was breaking.

"Jack..." John couldn't find his words.

"And I'll be damned if I let you leave this room without having at least another kiss!" The boy growled, quickly leaning in and kissing his father fiercely. As he done so, his tears finally fell.

John sat there, shocked even after Jack pulled away. He didn't know what to do. He came in here just to talk to Jack in private. Yet, now he wasn't so sure if that was the ONLY reason. He'd been thinking on that kiss himself off and on through the day. Everytime it fired up a whole new feeling of desire.

John didn't much feel anything when he would lay with Abigail, yet here he was, blown away just by Jack's kiss. His own son done things to him that his wife couldn't...

"Jack." John called.

Jack looked up to him, but before he could say anything, John had him in his hold and kissing him deeply, even passionately.

John decided he'd comprehend this later. Right now, he'd act on instinct.

Jack didn't hesitate to kiss back, finally feeling as if his dream had been achieved.

John pulled away though, bringing his son to groan in protest.

"You'll never get anywhere kissin' like that." John stated to the inexperienced boy, as he pinned Jack back down against the mattress.

The teen blushed. In no time was John's lips back against his. This time, John had deepened the kiss by forcing his tongue in when he had gotten the chance.

Jack moaned into the kiss, putting up a useless fight against John's tongue, of which he lost to his father.

John chuckled to the best of his ability. Jack was adorably foolish if he thought he could dominate him on his first try.

"Don't be so feisty. I run this ship tonight." John grinned against Jack's lips. "Be a good boy and I'll let you have the control next time."

Jack moaned softly at the words alone, willing to listen to whatever his father would ask of him at this point. "Yes sir."

"Smart answer." John smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. Then he began to undo Jack's shirt as he kissed him in a more loving manner.

Jack's hands went to assist with the shirt as he kissed the man back, learning quickly on doing it just the same as John.

John couldn't help but smile again. Jack always was a fast learner.

By now the boy's shirt was undone, John pulled the fabric off when Jack had raised up, not breaking their exchanged kisses.

That just left the boy's pants and his own clothes... Clothes Jack was already starting to fumble with.

John pulled back from the boy's lips, gripping his slender wrists and forcing them away.

"Slow down there son, we got all night." John chuckled. He placed Jack's arms back beside him and went to undo his own shirt. He went about it at a slow pace.

"Agh! Pa, you're just wanting to tease!" Jack growled in frustration. He knew the ways of his father from when the man use to tease him in a far more innocent and playful manner.

"That makes it fun." John winked, now throwing his shirt to the floor.

Jack let out a soft gasp, reaching out to touch the muscle that made up John's frame. It was no doubt John was everything he's dreamed of.

The man arched into Jack's touches, as he reached down to undo the boy's pants. They were no task to him and were pulled off easily.

John took a moment to analyze every inch of Jack he could see. He wanted that flawless image burnt into his mind.

Then, a smirk formed and he just couldn't help himself. He took hold of his son's already hard member, bringing Jack to moan loudly.

"Shhh, don't want your mama hearin' ya." John said, beginning to stroke the boy. "Mm.. Look at you... You've grown up quite a bit." John gave a lick over his lips. The sight of Jack underneath him was simply delectable in itself.

Jack blushed brightly in the candle light, biting into his bottom lip. Being quite was going to be a treacherous task.

John moved his free hand to Jack's mouth, gently pushing two fingers against his lips. "Get 'em wet for me." He ordered. "It'll also keep ya quite for a bit."

Jack nodded, taking hold of John's wrist and welcoming the fingers in his mouth.

Jack sucked and licked along them, gently, slowly, holding an ever so innocent look in his eyes.

John couldn't fight off his soft moan and he could feel his pants get tighter in the crotch. The kid wasn't so bad after all. He certainly knew how to rile John up.

John had his fingers withdrawn before long, making jack whimper low. The teen suddenly missed having something in his mouth.

"That'll be enough of that." John grinned, moving his hand down between Jack's legs. He didn't waste any time. He shoved one finger into the boy and Jack's body jerked in response. Jack barely kept his yelp hidden.

"Shh, Jack." The man reminded as he began preparing his kid. He made sure to keep a decent paced stroke with his other hand. That provided a decent enough distraction.

John added a second, and Jack whined in discomfort, tears already threatening to show. He'd never admit it but he was terrible at dealing with pain of any kind. More than likely, John just had him too spoiled. He has never laid a hand on Jack and had always came running when Jack was hurting.

"You gotta get use to it sunshine." John said, soon adding a third finger, starting a scissoring motion.

All Jack could do was bare it and try to keep his body relaxed. Each time he tensed, it seemed to hurt more.

John continued on with his actions for some time, until he felt Jack was ready for more.

John pulled his finger out, and Jack sighed in relief.

The boy took time to gather himself again as his father dealt with taking his trousers off. As soon as they were gone, Jack's attention went straight to John's large member that was more than ready to go.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Jack asked. He had general knowledge what happened between man and woman butt he was no woman.

"You're about to find out." John grinned, moving back over Jack. "You just try and not make any loud sounds, ya hear?" He asked, taking hold of Jack's legs and wrapping them around his waist.

Jack nodded. He'd try.

John took hold of his cock, lining it up and gently pushing it in.

Jack clenched his teeth, digging his nails into the sheet underneath him.

John gave it a bit, then pulled back out, only to thrust back into Jack shortly after, groaning. He repeated this several times before he finally buried his cock deep within Jack. John sighed in pleasure. He's never had someone feel so good. Jack was perfection inside and out...

Things started off rocky at first with John's movements. Jack thought he'd never get use to the feeling. But then, when John had slightly repositioned himself, he had hit the boy's sweet spot and Jack unthinkably moaned out in delight, a moan that had echoed throughout his room.

"Mm.. That felt great..." The boy arched up into John, moving against him for more.

John chuckled softly, moving into the boy slightly faster. "That's more like it." He brung his hand back to grip Jack's cock, starting his strokes again.

"Faster" Jack nearly growled in lust, wanting more from his father; like usual.

John obeyed the boy, moaning himself when he had picked up the pace.

Jack shut his eyes tightly, sinking his teeth back into his bottom lip. He couldn't be sure how much longer he could go. He's never been so overwhelmed with desire of this level.

John could tell his boy wouldn't be able to hold out long. Hell, with his son as his new love, he wouldn't be able to either.

The man thrust more mercilessly into Jack, stroking him faster, purposely trying to push him to his limit.

Jack was trying his best to not scream out John's name repeatedly but his father was making that rather difficult.

John leaned over, placing a kiss to Jack's lips, drowning out what would've been a shout of pleasure when Jack had reached his orgasm.

John followed soon behind when the boy's muscles tightened around him.

John stayed like that, still connected to his son for a moment or so, until he felt he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

John pulled out of Jack, lying next to him and the boy frowned at the sudden emptiness he felt.

"Mmgh... My boy's growing up so fast..." The man muttered, wrapping his arms around Jack.

The boy didn't pay no mind to John's words though. "If risking my life means I get to do this with you... I gotta-" Jack was cut off.

"Don't you dare think of it boy." John pulled him close, snuggling him. He felt at ease knowing Jack was safe in his arms. "Can't lose ya... You're everything to me. I love you Jack... And I'll give ya whatever you want..." John trailed off, clearly on the verge of sleep.

Jack smiled to himself, turning in the man's hold. He gently placed his lips to John's. "I love you too... Goodnight."He cuddled close to his father, burying his face in the man's chest and smiled to himself.

That night led to many others of John sneaking away from Abigail to be with Jack and to the both of them often going off together for hunting and camping trips.

Abigail paid it no mind, simply thinking John was only doing his job as a decent father.

* * *

Haters gonna hate but please don't fuss if you disobeyed my warning knowing you wouldn't like it.

Thanks for reading!

Gah... Jack and John are too cute... I picture him just being this kid who can get away with murder with his father... Off to write another now! XD


End file.
